User blog:Derpÿÿ/Guys, really.
Okay, so. Here comes a rant. Recently, there's alot of people yelling about Dragon's Den or other games, then come and shout at us: "THIS GAME IS WAY MUCH BETTER THAN FR" "FR IS SHIT I'M LEAVING BYE" "THE GAME IS MUCH MORE AWESOME" etc. etc. UGH. Think a bit before you yell about another game. Why? Here's why: 1. First of all, think how long the FeralRealms staff worked for these maps. You may be like "Map making is easy, so I don't care." It's not easy. You need to make a grayscale that includes everything in the map. (Example: If you're making Sanctuary, you must make a cave for Memorial Caverns, etc.) This may take a bit since in the original FR the hills, lakes and such were made in an exact place, so you must pay really close attention. When I made PonyVale, it took me 30 minutes to place everything in the right place. Now you'll have to test it. Not happy with it? Back to editing. Then we need a mask for terrain textures. You also need to pay close attention to it, so you won't place grass underwater, sand on top of a big mountain instead of snow, etc. Now, once we have grayscale and mask done, we need the sky. This may be easy, but may also take time until you get the prefect color and such. Next, weather. You need to make a weather cycle for it. (When it snows in Snowhill, that's a weather cycle.) Meshes. These are the objects you see in the maps. Trees, rocks, etc. are meshes. Not happy with some textures? You need to make one. Not happy with the meshes? Edit them in Mesh Maker or simply make some yourself in a 3D sculpting program. (When you make your own with a program then it usually takes more than 3-4 hours to finish the model, then convert it into a mesh. It may take days too.) And last, effects and particles. The purple flames, dust and the blue shard in Gloam caves for example. It took me time to make them. (Yes, they were made by me.) All that takes usually more than one or two days to finish. Now, think about making over 15 maps and you need to repeat everything. We (The staff) worked really hard on these maps so you can meet your friends, group, family and such. A thanks would be nice instead of yelling that these maps are nothing but shit. Oh, also, Alex updates the maps, sometimes other staff members help too. We are keep updating the maps to make them better and better. What we get in return? Nothing but be yelled at that our maps are shit. Let me tell you something; This is insulting us and makes us feel bad. After working for these maps for weeks, not even a single thanks. Okay, I understand that some dislike the staff, but we were nice enough to let you come in the maps and add your territory, plus update and add old FR traditions and such. Simply thanks us for making all this stuff even if we don't like you or you don't like us. 2. (Mostly) Everyone is all like "Whoa, cool!", leave the FR community and come back in 100 years. The maps might be full of FH natives when you come back, since you take every single member from FR to that game. We finally made it to the 'new' FR, so why move right before you found your friends, group and family? What if they can't come to the other game? Will you simply leave them behind? What if something bad happens to them and you aren't there to help? Think about it. This explained pretty much everything. Want to tell someone about a game? Privately contact them on another website, such as Facbook, Instagram or Kik. Now, don't think you can't play other games than FH, you're free to play anything you want to. I myself play many other games, just not yell the whole time about it. Remember, if you take every FR member away, then it won't be the same FR. There might be more FH people than FR ones, plus the maps were made for FR people, not FH. I understand that some recruit FH natives, which I find totally ok, but not be from FH and start a group full of FH natives. I'm disabling comments so you won't start any drama. If you want to talk about this simply leave a message on MY WALL about it. Thank you. Category:Blog posts